The subject matter disclosed herein relates to lifting of loads, such as heavy machinery.
A variety of industrial and commercial applications may use heavy machinery, such as generators and turbomachinery (e.g., turbines, compressors, and pump). The heavy machinery may be moved for many reasons, such as initial installation, servicing, or replacement. Unfortunately, the heavy machinery may be installed in locations that are difficult to access, moving or instable, and/or lack space for cranes. For example, the heavy machinery may be installed in ships. The heavy machinery also may be difficult to move due to variations in weight, size, shape, center of gravity, or other characteristics. As a result, the heavy machinery may be difficult to move.